


Reveals Post and Friending Meme!

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Reveals Post and Friending Meme!

 

** **☆ CHALLENGE END-NOTES ☆** **

 

You've reached the end of the journey; congratulations! To the writers, artists, betas, pinch-hitters and friends who poured in with all kinds of support— this is for you! Let today be a celebration of the hard work you’ve put in over the last half year, to make new friends to share your interests with, to marvel at the diversity of creative expression in this fandom. If we could, we'd give you all a standing ovation right now!

Now that we've reached the end, please feel free **to share your fic/art on your preferred SNS**! Do use tag it  **#svtbb2018**  if you'd like us to retweet/reblog your work!

If you've got time to do so, please participate in the little [survey](https://tinyurl.com/svtbbsurvey) we've put together to make sure our future rounds can be improved!

And as a small token of appreciation from mods and our own little way of celebrating, we've made colourful twibbons for you to use on twitter/other SNS platforms if you like! 

 

[purple twibbon](http://twibbon.com/support/svt-big-bang-1st-round-4)

[pink twibbon](https://twibbon.com/manage/Manage/Index/svt-big-bang-1st-round-2)

[blue twibbon](SVT%20Big%20Bang%201st%20Round!)

 

Read on for more celebration and the friending meme!

 

 

**☆ MESSAGES FROM MODS ☆**

 

 **Mod A:**  It feels a little surreal to see the silly idea we thought up of over lunch one sunny afternoon grow into such an exciting part of fandom. Despite the hitches/many mistakes we made along the way and all the last-minute panic, it paid off to see everyone having so much fun! To my partner-in-crime Mod B; thank you x500 for everything, from tolerating my screeching, indulging near-midnight chicken dinners to whipping us into shape when we go overboard with ideas. We make a pretty swell team, huh? Special thanks to D who helped with the initial set-up and my many friends who supported as well as chimed in to help us along the way (you know who you are!) 

And to all the participants: thank you, thank you,  _thank you_ for taking the time to participate and for the lovely messages sent our way; they warmed us infinitely and truly made long nights bearable ♥ one of the most rewarding outcomes from this challenge is knowing that we've helped some of you overcome art/writer's blocks (an enemy to us all!) and we are so, so happy this challenge was able to unlock the inner creatives in you once again. We sincerely hope you enjoyed the process just as much as we have!

 

 **Mod B:** The idea for SVT BB came about when Mod A and I wanted to do something that would unite content creators from SVT fandom together, something that anyone who loved SVT could participate in regardless of skill level or shipping preferences. An ambitious project, no doubt, and one that did not come without its fair share of hurdles and unexpected setbacks. A huge thanks to my co-mod A, one of the most hardworking and talented people I know; thank you for picking up my slack when life took over, for giving this event the framework it needed to run smoothly, for being someone I could turn to in excitement and frustration. God knows you’re the reins keeping this horse from running into the distance! Special mention to D as well, for being so generous with her time to help get this project off the ground and for her endless support from beginning right till the end despite her busy schedule. I honestly cannot think of two better people to work with!

The real MVPs of this event, however, must go to every single one of our participants, without whom, this project would never be as huge or as successful it is. A million thanks to your unrelenting enthusiasm on this journey— we hope you’ve enjoyed it as much as we have.  

 

 

We'd say goodbye, but this is not the end just yet.

 

_Get ready..._

 

We hope to see many of you in our future round!

 

**☆ FRIENDING MEME ☆**

Lastly, it's time for the friending meme! Comment below with our suggested form, introduce yourself to other Big Bang participants and hopefully make new friends!

Only **participants and betas**  may participate, **including** those who've dropped out. Anonymous commenting is on, but please do specify your prefer SNS accounts if you choose not to comment with your AO3 account/if you do not have one.  
  
**Rules:**  
• Be respectful!  
• Add no more than one image/gif per comment; all images must be less than 800x800 pixels.  
• Have fun! 

  
  
**Form:**  (all fields are optional!!!) 

_Type after every < / b>_

 

 

 

> <b>Name/Nickname:</b>
> 
> <b>Pronouns:</b>
> 
> <b>Age/Location:</b>
> 
> <b>SNS:</b>
> 
> <b>Author/Artist/Beta?:</b>
> 
> <b>Work(s) created for the challenge:</b>
> 
> <b>Bias(es):</b>
> 
> <b>Favourite pairings:</b>
> 
> <b>Other fandoms/biases/pairings:</b>
> 
> <b>Other interests:</b>
> 
> <b>Image/GIF/Extra trivia?:</b>


End file.
